Animus Possidendi
by Renka
Summary: Yaoi;AU. Roxas lost everything, Axel is a perv in a crazy gang, Sora's Roxas' gay happy cousin, Riku's a rich boy in an insane family, Zexion was kidnapped for 7 years, Demyx wanna help everyone. Full summary inside. AkuRoku ; RikuSora ; Zemyx ; Cleon
1. Prelude

Hey people! How are you? This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, and also the first fic I write in English, so if I make too many mistakes please don't feel offended, and tell me!

**Full summary (no real need to read this, can be considered a light spoiler): **Roxas lost his family in a mysterious accident, and now he has a lot to deal with by himself, also keeping his own secrets. His cousin Sora just discovered his true feelings for his best friend Riku, who is a rich boy with four older insane brothers. When Roxas arrives Destiny Islands, he soon meets Axel, a boy with lots of family issues and is in a weird gang. The redhead's best friend is Demyx, a cheerful person who has his own problems, but always try to help the others, forgetting himself. He will do his best to help Zexion get over his trauma, since the boy was kept prisoner by his own father for seven years. Later on, we'll also be introduced to Leon's problems, and the weird way he meets Cloud, a young man that work as a host in a bar.

**WARNINGS about the story:** it's going to be centered in Roxas and his issues with the world, mostly his relationship with Axel, but I intend to have a lot of work in the side pairings too: RikuSora, Zemyx, Cleon, and possible others. So, _I'm warning you_, there will be YAOI, with lemon in a not too far future, and maybe light yuri (and maybe some little het too, duh). So, if you don't like malexmale relations, this is _not_ your place! If you feel offended with language, gay sex, sex at all, drugs and the suggestion of any of those, please just don't read my fic, I WARNED YOU.

Oh, and I'm also not really fond of these fic categories, it's saying Romance/General but will have some teen and adult angst, humor, probably some drama, and friendship and family subjects too. And, some Final Fantasy characters that didn't appear in Kingdom Hearts might appear also (actually, in this chapter there's one already). I WARNED YOU, SO DON'T COMPLAIN IN THE FUTURE!! ok, that's it. Let's get started with these at once...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts... yes, that's really sad. I still cry every night when I remember it ;.;

* * *

**Chapter One:** Prelude

Roxas lightly hit his head on the cool glass of the window. One last view of the twilight... Nothing too much about it. The sunset that could be seen at a window of the forth floor of the Twilight Hospital was much like any other. The blond couldn't even make himself feel sad about leaving his hometown; he couldn't feel anything at all. He was empty... and he wanted to be. He wanted everyone to stay away. He wouldn't have to suffer anymore, and wouldn't make anyone suffer as well.

Every material thing he had was already packed. What couldn't be packed was sold or donated. Soon the woman of the Social Service who had his custody for the moment would come to pick him up, and take him to the airport. He would start a new life... He didn't want a new life. He didn't want any life. Too bad he didn't have the guts to end with his own. But he believed, this was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Sora!"

The brunet had barely made his way into his house and heard his father calling him from the living room. "Hya dad, wassup?"

"Come here, and sit. I have to talk to you." the tall and tanned man was wearing a very serious and tired expression, sitting on a chair by the window, with his hand still on the phone he was using several moments ago. Sora sprawled himself on the sofa in front of him, a little out of breath.

"Dad, I'm kinda in a hurry right now... Riku is coming to pick me up in half an hour and I still have to shower and get dressed, and don't want to be late, I'm already hungry..."

"Riku? Didn't you just spend the entire day with him? Don't you two get sick of each other?" the long-haired man said, forgetting the subject he already had in mind.

"Well yeah, but today we were at Kairi's place, and she just made us watch with her an 8-hours-marathon of her favorite tv program, and let me tell you, it _sucked_. And every time Riku and I started and conversation, she PUNCHED us (knowing we can't punch her back), but also wouldn't let us leave until it ended (knowing we can't just deny her something or she would start crying and we also can´t take her crying). But tonight she is going to have a fancy family dinner, so it's just me and Riku, and we thought we could have a guys moment, know what I mean? Since it's Friday, and last weekend of summer vacation as well. Aff, Kairi's my friend, I love her and she knows, but she is going through a Teenage-I'mFutileAndSelfishAndCan'tStopTalking-Syndrome phase and being a pain in the ass lately."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think you're going through the same thing!"

"DAD!"

"You said you where in a hurry but just keep talking! Oh, just forget it, let's talk about what's really important."

"But I'm late!"

"Your own fault. Sora, you're not a child anymore, stop acting like one."

Sora pouted, but instead of keep replying, just sat better on the sofa and stared at his young dad, waiting.

"Well, what I need to talk about is really serious. I already talked to Leon sooner today about it, and he was really mature. I need you to be the same way now."

"Ok dad, just spit it all out at once!" Sora was getting curious. If his father had already talked to his brother before talking to him, it must be huge news.

"Hm...remember your aunt Suzan?"

"Mom's twin sister? The one who lived far away and didn't even show up to mum's funeral?"

"Exactly. I think I told you, she lived in Twilight Town with her husband and children. At the beginning of this summer, she was traveling with her family to Hollow Bastion, and... well, it was night and raining a lot, the road was really dangerous..."

"Whoaa, don't tell me sh-?" Sora said already understanding, almost getting up from the sofa.

"It was a terrible accident. Everyone in the car passed way... except for her older son."

"That's... so sad... I might not remember them very well, but still..." Sora was almost crying for the fate of the relatives he didn't even remember the face. "And when did it happen?"

"A couple months ago. But Sora... there's more. Remember their older son? He was around your age."

"Hm... I think I only met with him once or twice, when we were really little... was his name something like... Roxee?"

"Roxas, yes. He was the only one that survived the accident, and god knows how, with only a few wounds. At least physically. But he was in shock, after waking up alone at a hospital one week later, his family already buried when he didn't even know they were dead, and without knowing any of the people who were taking care of him... when he heard what happened, he got really desperate, screaming that it was his fault and that he wanted to die too... he had a really rough time, blaming himself, suffering, and without no one at all to rely on."

"No one? He doesn't have any other family, like grandfathers or uncles?"

"That's quite the other point I wanted to talk to you about. Apparently... we are his only family. The boy doesn't have anyone else, or a place to stay, since his house was rented, his family lost the car in the accident, and they didn't have any other real patrimony. He can't afford taking care of himself, he is a minor and not graduated."

"So... the boy is a minor...alone in the world... we're his only family... _wait_... you saying he is going to live with US?"

"Yup. He gets here tomorrow by noon."

"TOMORROW?! Just like this? But,but!" Sora leaned his head in his both hands, trying to think."Wait, wasn't the accident two months ago? Why only now?"

"The person I talked on the phone, the woman who is in charge of the Twilight Town Social Service, said that they where searching for the boy's family everywhere, but couldn't find any relatives. When Roxas started getting a little better from the mess he was after the accident, he managed to tell his mother had a sister, but for some reason it really took time for them to be able to contact us. I first talked to them two days ago... But I didn't tell anything for you and your brother because I myself was really confused about having another teenager here in this house. We took so much time to adapt living here only us three after your mother died... But thinking about the situation of the boy, I couldn't just refuse taking care of him. You understand, don't you, Sora?"

"...Yeah. I wouldn't feel okay after knowing we left the boy by himself too. It's the right thing to do. But it's so weird... It's been only you, Leon and I for already four years now... I just hope we can all get along! What's his age? His year in school?"

"He is 16. And I don't remember exactly, but I think his birthday is only a couple months after yours, so he's going to be a junior at school this year just like you."

"Oh...and he's going to the same school I go?"

"Yeah, I already talked to the principal, he is in the same class as you. I think it might be easier for him this way. Sora, this boy Roxas got through a lot of things. For what I heard, he is having some problems in being around people after what happened, and hardly talking... so you're officially elected his guardian now. I would ask Leon to, but he's starting college this year and won't be around as much you. You have to take care of him, okay? I'm trusting that you can handle this mission. You got that?" the man said with his cobalt blue eyes showing how serious he was.

"Yeah. I got it dad. You can trust me. I'm not a kid anymore, you won't have to rely only on Leon for everything. You'll see! I'll turn this guy Roxas into a social butterfly! He will have so many friends he won't even remember he lost his family!" Sora said jumping of his sit, a decided look burning in his bright blue eyes.

"Okay, okay Sora, don't overdo it, just keep Roxas from being bullied or being left alone and I'll be more than happy!" then the man stopped, frowning his dark brown brows. "Sora, weren't you late for something? Riku picking you or anything like that?"

"_Ohmigod_ it's true! I completely forgot with all this Roxas talk! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Riku will annoy me again if I get late!" and the boy rushed upstairs, leaving his father with a soft smile in his face.

* * *

The redhead calmly stared at the sea, the reflection of the stars and the almost full moon making the water even more beautiful, and feeling the cool and salty breeze coming from it while giving a long drag in his mint flavored cigarette. So distracted that didn't notice a certain blond sneaking behind him to get near his left ear.

"HEEEEEEEEEY AXEL!" the sneaky blond cried out loud, making the redhead jump and get dirty from sand as he turned to face who disturbed him in such a _delicate_ way.

"Fuck Demyx! Did you really have to do this??" Axel glared at the sandy-blond.

"Nope. But you seemed so concentrated, I couldn't resist!" Demyx grinned, sitting on the sand beside the taller boy.

"And what do you want? I told you earlier, I'm in a very bad mood and don't want to hang with the gang tonight." Axel sad in a harsh tone, turning to face the sea once again.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But then Xig calls me saying that Paine is _convoking_ everyone to her house, 'cause she wants to make an _announcement _and it seems important. They called your house and nobody answered, so Xig asked me to find you and take you there."

"And how the fuck did you know where I was?"

"Oh _please_, Axel. We've known each other since forever! I KNOW where you go when you are upset, you _know_ I know, and you keep asking me this question _every_ fucking time I come to pick you up! And I also _know _that now you would say 'I just wanted to hear that you found me because you love me' and then I would say 'but I do love you, you fuckin' bastard! That's why I keep coming to pick you up' and then you smile and say 'well I love you too, but you're not really my type so lets just keep as colorful friends'." Demyx said it all without stopping to breathe, seeming a little pissed.

"We've been through this a lot of times, haven't we?" Axel said with a soft and slightly sad smile.

"Yes we have. Now let's get going."

They stood up, brushing the sand off of their jeans and start walking to the downtown.

"Would you mind telling me what got you into this awful mood? You even closed the door in my face when I passed by your house earlier, that's unusual."

"It's...kinda hard to explain. The house's been pretty empty these days, Alice has been staying with her dad this month, since her school only start a couple weeks after ours, and then Reno is using the time to work more than normal and doing his stuff, hardly showing up, only fast checking on me twice week, to see if I haven't burned the house to ashes yet."

"And what about your mom?" Demyx sounded truly concerned, he'd eyes a bit widened.

"Ha. God knows where she is. I haven't seeing her face for a fuckin' week. But I'm not worried, sooner or later she'll show up at home, worst than the last time." Axel said without looking at his friend.

"Shit Axel, why you didn't call me? You've been alone for the whole week? I could manage to get out of work a little and pass by to see you..."

"Haven't I told you? Dear Mommy broke the fucking telephone when she tried to hit me with it, and I don't think Reno is gonna buy another one so soon. And I know you've been working nonstop during this vacation and you need the job, I wouldn't ask you to leave..."

"I wouldn't loose the job if I missed only an afternoon or something like it..."

"That's not the point, Dem. I'm used to be alone, it's nothing new. It's just...after I lost the last job, and failing the school year too, knowing I'll have to be a junior again this year, without you, and thinking about this totally _screwed_ life I have... if it wasn't for lil' Alice I would've just slit my wrists and ended with it all a long time ago."

"You know I hate when you talk like this." the sandy-blond said with a sad look.

"Yeah Dem, but... I don't have anything to wait for. I don't have a future, I don't have a real family, I don't have money _at all_, I barely have food! All I've got is because of Reno and you guys, and I'm truly thankful for that, but I just wished... I just wished to have one opportunity, _one fucking opportunity_ to change my life somehow, to have something to fight for, something that would make me want to keep going on. I don't care how this opportunity comes, but if I could choose... Oh I wished I had a person that I would do everything for, a person I would truly love and he would love me back. That would be more than enough to make me survive the hell I live and keep fighting for a place in the world, to be able to help Alice, repay Reno and even... do something to that damned mother of mine."

"I know what you mean..." Demyx said while giving his friend an one-armed hug and a kiss in his cheek.

"And if this person was an _amazingly_ hot and cute boy with an _incredibly_ sexy ass, then I might even _die_ of happiness!" Axel completed grinning, feeling a little bit better after talking with his best friend.

* * *

The brunet let the cold water fall through his body, while trying to figure out how he was feeling. He sure was confused and apprehensive about this guy Roxas starting to live with him and his family: after the death of his mother, him, his father and his older brother became really close and even overprotective with each other. Which effects having a stranger inside their house could have in their relationship? But he knew pretty much how it was to lose someone he loved, so even _imagining_ losing three at a time was enough to make him want to start crying, and thinking that his cousin have been through this was making him wanting really bad to hug the poor boy and make him feel a little better.

Sora was lost in his thoughts until a loud noise coming from his belly reminded him of how hungry he was, and in sequence he remembered of Riku._'Shit! I'm totally late for our date!' He thought as turning off the shower and start drying himself. 'Wait, I just thought...date? NO NO IS NOT A DATE SORA, GET THIS BAD THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR BAD MIND!'_ The boy berated himself, but knew it was helpless. He was having these strange thoughts about Riku for some months now, as well as these "weird" sensations through his whole body when he was too much close of the silver-haired boy. After a really bad internal fight, the brunet admitted to himself the truth, in the beginning of the summer: he was gay, and completely in love with his all-life best friend. And all he had done after this discovery was trying to stop thinking about his friend that way - or at least stop blushing every time the other boy was near. Too good it was summer and he could just say he spent too much time in the beach and got sunburn.

With only a towel hanging from his waist and still mildly wet, Sora crossed the hall, opened his bedroom door and walked directly to his wardrobe, opening it and saying in a loud voice: "Hm...what should I wear?"

"I think you should wear those gray tight jeans, they look really great on you."

Sora turned so fast his neck made a painful "crack".

"Riku! O-oh my god, you scared me!" the brunet put his right hand over his bumping chest, his cerulean eyes widened "What are you doing here?"

"We are going out, remember?" the silver-haired boy said with a smirk. He was sitting in Sora's bed, arms crossed in his chest and seeming very relaxed.

"YEAH I remember. I meant what you doing in my bedroom!" Sora said blushing a little, trying not to seem too uncomfortable; Riku had been is his room a million times before, and also a million times before he had been topless in front of the boy. Why it had to be so different now? He turned again to the wardrobe, pulling out of it the jeans Riku talked about and letting it on a chair near, then began looking for a shirt.

"You're the one who takes too much time to get ready! I got here almost 20 minutes ago, but since you were taking so long Mr. Laguna asked me to come up here and hurry you up, since it's already almost ten, and he doesn't want us walking on the streets too late if it's not necessary. So here I am!"

"I'm not late because I want to, is just... somethings happened... but I'll tell you after I eat, now I'm too hungry to think about it. Now, where's that fucking red tee?" the boy said a little irritated, and only god knows how he wasn't feeling Riku's stare at his back, or the dirty thoughts the taller boy was having towards him. _'OMG look at this thin and fragile little body... I could lick each drop of water falling in this tiny back... oh and how I wished this white towel could just fall to the floor and give me the vision of his perfect cute little ass... oh shit, I have to stop this thoughts, or I'm going to have an erection here and now! FUCK, Sora is my friend! He will never think of my this way...'_

"Riku, do you have any idea of where-" Sora started, turning to the boy in his bed and stopping to talk when he saw something behind Riku. "Oh, there it is!" Riku widened his eyes and totally froze when he saw his best friend coming in his direction, walking to the bed without looking at the floor he was stepping and ridiculously tumbling in his own skateboard, falling.

When Sora realized what happened and slowly opened his eyes, he realized he was on top of a really red Riku, with only a towel in his waist, and immediately blushed too. His face was less then one centimeter away from the boy's, their noses touching and their hot breaths mixing. But the most intense sensation that swept their bodies was when their eyes met. Cerulean met aquamarine, and none of the boys could unlock their gazes. But what Sora didn't know, was how desperate the boy under him was. _'shit shit shit shit shit! Somebody take this boy away from me, I'm not going to be able to control myself anymore! Look at this cute pinky lips... I want to feel them so much...'_ The silver-haired boy couldn't help but slowly approach his face to the younger's one. But then froze when he realized the brunet was doing the same motion. Their lips just brushed really lightly, when just in cue, a REALLY loud noise coming from Sora's belly was made heard, making Riku jump from the bed, shoving the other boy and running to the outside of the room, slamming the door behind him. There, catching his breath, he managed to say to Sora "Hurry up, I'm hungry! I'll be waiting downstairs."

The brunet let himself fall in the bed, trying to think clearly about what happened. _'I almost kissed Riku... I almost kissed my bestfriend! And... I think he almost kissed me too! But I can't be sure...What should I do?'_

* * *

Paine's living room was crowded with the entire gang, and the said girl was standing in the corner of the room, to be able to look at everyone. Making a loud noise in her throat to call the attention of them all, she began.

"As all of you know, I have an announcement to make."

"Luxord finally managed to take you to bed?" said Axel with amusement, his mood clearly better. Paine only glared at him while the said Luxord widened his eyes to the boy.

"As I was saying, I have big news. It's about my brother Ze-"

"Brother? You have a brother?" Larxene said surprised, letting Paine annoyed for being interrupted one more.

"Yes, I do have. When my parents divorced seven years ago, I came to Destiny Islands with my mother while he stayed at Hollow Bastion with my father. If I remember correctly, he was ten at the time, so now he must be seventeen."

"Oh cool, I never heard you talk 'bout him. So what's up with him now?" Larxene said seeming only mildly interested.

"That's what I'm _trying_ to say. After the divorce, he _vanished_ with my father, and we haven't heard from them even once in these seven years. Until yesterday." She talked with a blank expression, and nobody could tell how she was feeling. "He called last morning, and I picked the phone. I took sometime to understand it was really Zexion, my younger brother, on the other side of the line. He seemed really desperate and was talking really fast, but making the long story short, he said he finally managed to escape from our father's grip for a while and begged us to save him. Then he said he had discovered our telephone number a while ago but couldn't call, and he had to go back or he was going to be discovered. He gave me the address of where he was and then turned off."

"OMG, what was your father doing to him?" Demyx asked, shocked.

"That's what my mom went to discover. I called her after talking to him and she went immediately to Hollow Bastion, talked to the police and they found the place, arrested my father and now my mom is in her way back here with Zexion. But what I really wanted to tell you all guys..." She looked to each one of her gang pals before continuing "is that I still am not sure what my brother suffered in the hands of that monster, but he probably was abused badly and is deeply perturbed, so you all better treat him right or I kill you in a very painful way." she finished with her face still blank, but no one doubted her words.

* * *

The blond put his headphones in place in his ears and turned on the iPod, trying to find a comfortable position on the airplane chair but not having any success. It was going to be another sleepless night.

* * *

to be continued...

**A/N:** This is it! Here is the first chap! Not much of Roxas though, huh? -.- But as the name of it says, it's only a prelude, an introduction of the characters in their "natural habitat" (hey, they're not animals!). Next chapter is going to have much more of our cute lil' blond, meeting with our (at least mine) favorite perverted redhead! Oh dirty dirty thoughts on my mind (nosebleed). Don't worry (as if!), everything will get together little by little.

Guys, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you're liking (if there's anything) and what you're not liking, if you have any doubts and if you guys are getting too confused with my way of writing.

Cookies and cupcakes for you dears.


	2. Welcome to Hell :or Heaven?:

La-li-ho! Hey guys! I'm so happy, thank you so much for the reviews! And for adding my story to your favorites and alert lists, and even who just read, thank you! You guys made me really happy. This chapter was meant to be online so much time ago, but every time I tried to finish it, something would show up and not let me (including when my uncle's computer just FROZE and I lost about middle of the chapter I had already written, making me take so much more time to finish it because I had that feeling "it's not so good as before".

This chapter is longer than the last one. It was going to be even longer, but I decided to cut it where I did 'cause it would be too much information. The good side is that the next chapter will be on in much less time, maybe even tonight!

Oh, and a little warning: when Zexion make he's first appearance in this chapter, his hair will not be as the original in the game, but much, much longer. Don't worry though! Soon his hairstyle will change to the game's one.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nopes... I don't own it... I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy, nor the music lyric that appear in this chap... I don't own anything, I don't even own an ipod!

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Welcome to Hell (or Heaven?)

The blond took another glance at the window. The strong sunlight and the clean sky matched perfectly with the calm, deep blue sea, and the shiny colors of the islands under him: some small and full of green; some bigger with tons of tourists overcrowding their beautiful beaches; and one huge major island, the center of the Destiny Islands archipelago and where his plane soon would be landing. A city surrounded by water. And palm trees. There where palm trees.

_'This is gonna be hell.'_

* * *

"OMG, OMG! I can't believe we are so late!" the smaller brunette said while running through the airport entrance.

"It's all your fault Sora! If you know you have problems waking up, you should have slept earlier!" said the older brunette who was running beside Sora, looking extremely fretful.

"Shut up Leon! You were the one meant to fill up the car's gas tank! It's your fault the car stopped in the middle of the way!"

"I would have done it if I didn't have spent so much time waking-"

"Could you both _please_ shut up and gimme a little help looking for the boy?" Laguna shouted as he glared at the two boys.

"Sorry dad." Sora muttered, looking at his feet. He could tell his father was very nervous, something that hardly happened, and he felt guilty, knowing it was partly his fault they were almost two hours late for picking up Roxas.

Leon only crossed his arms in his chest, scanning the mass of people and baggage crowding the airport. It was the last weekend of summer vacation for almost everyone, so tourists were going back home while natives here coming back to the islands after their own trips. Then he realized one thing. "Dad, you didn't tell us how Roxas looks like."

Laguna blinked at his older son. Then blinked again. "I forgot to ask this to his guardian."

The two boys blinked at their father.

"Oh how nice. Really totally nice. Lemme tell you something dad, I don't remember anything about him at all! How are we supposed to look for 'im?" Sora said, anxiety getting the best of him. Starting to feel a little desperate, Laguna looked at Leon, Sora doing the same.

Leon sighed. "Ok, let's think coolly. He is a boy, age sixteen, and if I remember correctly, he had blond hair and blue eyes, and looked a bit like Sora. Twilight Town is not that close from the sea and has a cool weather, so I believe his skin is not very tanned. Also, if he is the son of mom's twin sister, he must have some similarity with her. And he is probably with a lot of baggage, since he is moving, but we can't be sure he already picked it up. I think we have enough to start."

Laguna and Sora smiled, admiration filling their eyes.

"What would be of us without you, Leon?" Laguna said, patting the boy on the back. Then he grabbed both his sons by hand and started pulling them close to him into the crowd. After fifteen minutes or so, despair started filling their hearts again. That's when Sora screamed.

"Hey, look! Could that be Roxas?"

His father and brother looked at the direction he pointed. Sitting slovenly on the floor at a corner of the terminal, a short and thin blond seemed lost in his thoughts, staring through the glass wall at the outside of the airport, a huge black and red checkered suitcase beside him.

"Hm...maybe. Let's get closer." Leon said, and they began walking toward the boy, for having a better look of him.

"I don't know... he has an..._uncommon_ style, huh? The Suzan I remember was that kind of person who really hated anything different from the traditional, so she probably wouldn't be very happy with a son dressed that way..." Laguna said.

The boy was listening to music in his black ipod, one of the earphones in his left ear and the other resting in his right shoulder. He was wearing a skin-tight black and white striped sweatshirt with an unbuttoned black vest on top of it, and a white button with "I'M A MESS" written in black, pinned on his left side of his chest. His dark-red pants had loads of silver safety-pins with connected chains, and hanged from the boy's hips letting some skin visible. The blond was also wearing black leather boots, a four-row studded belt, and a thin black chain in his neck with a silver padlock as a pendant, as well as a lot of silver rings and chains on his arms. His spiked blond hair was messy but still styled, and he had an apathetic look in his pale and dispirited face.

"Yeah, and he is so...gloomy." Sora complemented.

"He just lost his family and then spent two months locked in a hospital. Of course he is gloomy!" Leon said churlishly. He used to take comments about style and fashion very personally, himself having an uncommon leather-based style of clothing.

"Oh, true, I forgot." the younger brunette said with his right index finger at his lips.

"You forgot? You _forgot_? That's the damn reason he is here!" Leon replied, irritated.

"Boys, let's just go and see if it's him or not, we're wasting time." the taller man stalked until he was beside the blond, who didn't show any sign of noticing the approach, still staring outside through the glass wall on his left side.

"Oi! Uh... are you Roxas?"

The blond looked at his right and stood up. He was so short that he could be misunderstood with a 12-years-old boy by an inattentive person. With an emotionless tone, he replied, while turning off his ipod and shoving it inside his pocket.

"Indeed I am." The boy hold a "whatever" pose, but it broke in a second as a flying brunette tacked him to the ground in a joyful hug.

"We finally found you!" Sora smiled to the still shocked blond under him.

Recovering himself a little, Roxas shoved the slightly taller brunette away from him, glaring while standing up.

"Do NOT touch me! What is your _problem_?! Are you retarded? I don't even know you!"

Once again the blond was surprised. He expected the boy to reply him or give some explanation, but instead he saw the brunette's blue eyes (so similar to his own, he realized now) fill with water, and with his blushing face down, he said in a sincere tone "Sorry, I was just happy we finally found you...We were late because of me and I was afraid you had gone away... I'm sorry to jump into you, people always tell me to stop doing it, but I do it without thinking..."

"Uh...okay." Roxas said without knowing what to do. The boy changed so fast from complete joy to extreme sadness, and ketp talking and talking, it was giving him a headache. Or maybe it was just because he hit this head on the floor.

Laguna stepped forward and looked at Roxas.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, we had some problems getting here and then we took some time to find you. I'm your uncle Laguna Loire, this" he pulled Leon by the arm, to stand by his side "is my older son Squall Leonhart Loire, but everyone calls him simply Leon. And this" he put the other hand on Sora's left shoulder "is my younger son Sora Loire, he is sixteen too and is in the same class as you in your new school."

Roxas said nothing, picking his suitcase up from the floor. _'I can't believe I'm staying with __**these**__ guys.' _he thought.

Laguna and Leon looked at each other and then turned again for the blond.

"So, let's save the talk for later and head home then, I'm starving to death." Laguna said picking Sora by the hand and heading to the entrance of the airport.

"I will carry this." Leon said grabbing the suitcase strap. The blond hold no objection, shoving his hands inside his pockets, reaching the ipod in one of them and turning it on. He let the earphones rest on his collarbones, but could still hear the loud music. Now was playing one of his favorites: Kotodama by Kagrra,.

_"Kami sae nemuru yami yo no shita ni tada hitori mukau negai wo daite"_

_(This darkened night even the gods would sleep, I embrace the desire to face it alone)_

The blond kept following Laguna, while his mouth silently sang the already known lyrics and his eyes scanned the crowd of people aimlessly.

_"shiroi koromo ni kono mi wo tsutsumi hitotsu no omoi wa hametsu ni mukau"_

_(My only thoughts turn to destruction, with my body enshrouded in white clothes)_

His attention was caught by an interesting group of about eight people. Most of them had uncommon hairdos and were wearing mainly black. They looked like some sort of gang.

_"Anun no shita ushitora no koku surudoi hikari wo tsukitateru"_

_(Ushitora engravings beneath the storm clouds pierce through the sharpened light)_

Mildly interested, Roxas kept staring at the "gang", which seemed to be following a tall and impressive looking woman in dark clothes. Right behind her, a sandy-blond with something between a mohawk and a mullet as a hairstyle was talking to a blond girl whose hair formed two antennas like a cockroach. They stopped to wait for another person whose face was hidden by a piece of paper.

_"noroi wo nigiru akai kono te wa sonata no mune wo eguru deshou" _

_(I seize the sutra and as I do, bore a hole in your chest with reddened hands)_

And the stalking blond boy couldn't take his eyes off of that person. Roxas looked at the redhead, his mouth a bit agape. ´_He has the most amazing hair I've ever seem´_.That was the first thing he thought.

_"Unmei wa ima wa toki wo koete meguru nuku omoi wa shakunetsu no honoo e" _

_(Destiny now crosses over time, and my thrashing thoughts to the scorching flames)_

For some reason he didn't know, Roxas wanted really bad to see the redhead's face, but the other kept reading the paper with attention, while his friends waited for the "result" of whatever he was searching in the piece of paper, or so it seemed. The petite blond continued studying the redhead's features.

_"Kanawanai koi wa tameiki ni kumoru nagaredasu kono namida wa chi ni kawaru"_

_(My forbidden love becomes dim with sighs, while my flowing tears turn to blood)_

The redhead's bony and very tall form had an unique beauty. He was wearing only a white tank top and tight faded jeans ripped at both knees, and an old pair of black Converse on his feet. The black belt on his hips seemed to be taking some effort to keep the jeans "on". In the boy both wrists, studded wristbands could be seen, as well as fingerless black gloves on his both hands, and a black leather dog choker on his neck.

_"Shiroi koromo wa shinku ni somari kono inochi mo mata hakanaku chiru"_

_(My white clothes now dyed crimson red, your life still ephemerally floats down)_

Roxas was almost reaching the airport entrance when he saw the redhead jump in place and shout something to his "gang", pulling the paper down. The blond saw a thin face with high cheekbones, the skin even more pale than his own. The pretty mouth was now forming a smirk, the nose was small and well-shaped, little black tatoos in the form of teardrops could be seen under the eyes.

_"Hitomi wo tojite saigo no toki wo mukaeru sono shunkan semete"_

_(You close your eyes to meet your last hour, and in that instant at least)_

And the eyes. The most pure green eyes. The redhead lifted his face, and their gazes locked. The surprised jades met the deep sapphires, and they didn't know what was going on, but just couldn't pull away.

_"subete wo wasure honno hitotoki sonata no mune ni warawa wo daite"_

_(May you forget everything for just this time, as you press yourself to me)_

Roxas didn't even notice he had stopped walking. And the redhead also didn't notice his friends were calling him. They were totally captured by the other eyes, as if no one else existed, just them, and the most important thing in the world at the moment was getting lost in those pair of windows to the other's soul.

_"Unmei wa ima wa toki wo koete afuredasu omoi wa tomedonaku nagare"_

_(Destiny now crosses over time, and my overflowing thoughts run on)_

"Hey, Roxas? Are you ok? Let's get out of here at once." Leon's deep voice wake the blond from his reverie, and he broke eye contact with the redhead, feeling he was blushing.

"I'm fine." Roxas replied, angry with himself for the predicament, but still glancing one last time at the redhead before exiting the airport, Kotodama in its last notes.

_"tamashii wa kiesaru kotonaku raisei wa sonata ni ai sarete mitai"_

_(And as your soul vanishes easily from this world, I hope you'll love me in the next one )_

* * *

"Axel? Ooooi, Axel? Is anybody there?" Demyx said while shaking his friends's body.

"What, Dem?" the redhead replied still a little airy after locking eyes with a certain blond.

"What? What do you mean by _what_? We've been calling you for sometime now, and you keep not answering! Let's go, Paine will eat our asses if we're late for picking her mum and this Zexy-guy up."

"Demyx, you know what? I just decided." Axel said while stalking behind the rest of the group.

"Decided what? You' re not gonna make me help you rob a supermarket again, are you? You know I get too nervous " Demyx said with some fright in his eyes.

"No,nothing like that! Ijust decided that it's gonna be him. The person that I want. He is the one who will help me keep going, and who I'll fight for. He's the opportunity the destiny is giving me to change my life."

"But... if it's the destiny that is giving you the opportunity, how can you just decide who it's going to be?"

"Dem, I just understood it all now. My destiny was always there waiting for me. It's all about choice. I want to live. I want to keep going. I want to fight, to believe and have a place in the world. And only I have the power to really change my live. So I choose to catch the opportunity to fight for that person. I decided it's gonna be _him_." Axel said with a smile, his eyes gleaming for a moment.

"I'm glad to hear." Demyx smiled softly at his best friend."But who the hell are you talking about? Who is _him_?"

"Oh, the blondie I just saw passing by."

"HUH? What? You saw him _passing by_? Just like that? It's someone you don't even know?"

"Yep." Axel smiled, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Axel! You can't just pick someone randomly like that and decide he is gonna be yours or whatever, even if it was love at the first sight."

"It's not like that! It's... I don't only want him to be mine, I kinda want to be his too. But I don't think it can be called love at the first sight, it's not like that. And don't look at me like this,I don't really understand too, I haven't even talked to the boy... But I didn't choose randomly! I just, _know_ it's meant to be him. I _feel_ it. Those blue eyes..."

"Ax, you really surprise me sometimes. And that's a really big deal, since I've known you for so long. Oh, I think they're here!" the sandy-blond said as turning to his group, Axel by his side.

Paine was coming toward them, with a beautiful slim woman with long jet black hair by her side and a short skinny person behind them, barely visible.

"Oh dears, I'm so glad you all came!" the woman in her late thirties said, clapping her hands and grinning widely. "P-chan sweetie, why didn't you tell me little they all would come?" Paine rolled her eyes, annoyed by the nickname, and just ignored her mother, looking to the group. "Guys, this is my brother Zexion." she moved to the side to turn the boy behind her visible.

Dressed simply in old jeans, dirty white sneakers and a black hoodie way to big for him, the boy slowly lifted his face. Demyx gasped as the sight of the Zexion's face. It's was pretty and delicate, but was full of cuts and bruises, and a really bad wound was found in the left side of his mouth. His slate-colored hair was very long, almost reaching the boy's waist, and without a form, some falling in the boy's face. His light-blue eyes where sad and full of sorrow, and red probably for crying and lack of sleep. When those eyes met the pious Demyx's, he forthwith looked back to the floor.

"Let me introduce you to the gang later, you must me hungry, let's eat something." Paine said to her brother. Their mother, softly playing with her younger's son hair, complemented. "And after lunch I can cut your hair sweetheart, I suppose it wasn't cut since the last time you were with us..." her eyes filled with water "and also get new clothes to you, I think you may find something your size in you sister's store, while we don't go shopping. And we also need to take care of your bruises..."

Feeling her mother would begin to cry any moment, Paine changed the talk back to the previous topic. "Now let's get out, it's awfully crowd in here."

The older woman took Zexion by the hand and the group went outside. "What about you all have lunch at our house?"

"We don't have anything ready there mom." Paine said.

"Oh, Demyx can cook for us, can't you dear? I miss eating your food so much. You didn't stop by any time during summer!" the woman said with a beautiful grin in her red lips.

"It's because I've being working a lot this vacation, but I'd love to cook! Actually I really miss cooking, I almost don't have time for it anymore..."

"So it's settled!" the woman bounced and clapped hands in a childish way. "Lil' Dem here is the greatest cook ever."

The sandy-blond blushed a little at the comment, and quickly glanced at Zexion, noticing the smaller boy was studying him with his sharp-but-sad eyes, hidden behind his long bangs.

* * *

Roxas looked distrustful at the food in front of him on the table.

"Is this edible?" he said with a lift of eyebrows.

"Don't worry, it's ugly but the taste's ok." Leon said while sitting beside the blond in the kitchen's table.

"Yeah, dad's food always looks weird, but it's actually good!" Sora said at the opposite side of Roxas in the table, in the middle of a chew.

"Sora! How many times I've told you not to talk with your mouth full!" Laguna said, sitting next to his younger son. "Just eat without looking at it Roxas. After some time you'll get used to it."

_'I doubt it.' _he thought, but tried the food anyway. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. It wasn't his mother food. After two minutes, he felt as if he couldn't pull anything inside of him anymore, and stopped eating.

"Leon, you have something planned for this afternoon?" Laguna asked.

"Not really."

"So could you help me cleaning the guest room for Roxas? It's stuffy with magazines, books and boxes everywhere."

"Sure."

"And Sora, what do you think about taking him for a walk around town, show him where's the school and other places he should know?"

"I think it's a great idea! I'll ask Riku to go with us!" the boy said excited.

"I don't really want to go out." Roxas said without looking at anyone.

"Oh don't be silly, you won't have anything better to do here, and you need to get an idea of where you're gonna live from now on." Laguna said with a smile.

Roxas pondered arguing, but discovered he didn't have the strength for doing it with anyone at the moment. _'It's not like I really have a choice. If it wasn't for that stupid promise... I could have ended with this months ago. I don't want this place, I don't want this people. I don't want to keep waking in the morning...'_

"Where's the bathroom?" the blond asked, standing up.

"I'll show you! Then we can brush our teeth and go out." Sora said cheerfully, his plate already empty. He stood up, grabbed his and Roxas's plates and placed it on the sink. Then he did a "follow me" motion to his cousin and both went upstairs, entered the bathroom and Sora gave Roxas a new toothbrush Laguna had already bought for him and they did their hygiene. Roxas didn't say a word during the whole time.

* * *

"We're finally here!" the woman said with a wide smile, while closing the house's front door. "Too bad Xig, Din and Marly couldn't stay with us for lunch, huh? Now let's all help preparing things for lunch. Larxy, could you please bring Zexion's suitcase and these boxes upstairs? You're the strongest one here."

"Sure thing, Kiki."

"Lu, please set the table, you already know where everything is." the said man nodded. "Axy, you could help Lu set the table, but try not breaking anything this time ok?"

"I swear that plate was alive!"

"Yeah yeah, sure. Demmy, the kitchen is all yours. Oh, and Zex sweetie, maybe you could help Demyx? While I clean your room."

Zexion looked from his mother to Demyx, eyes lightly wide, and nodded. The two boys went to the kitchen, where Demyx opened the refrigerator thinking about what to do and feeling constrained, while Zexion looked around, studying the kitchen of his new home.

"So... what you wanna eat?" Demyx asked glancing the other boy, cheeks pink.

Surprised with the question, Zexion lifted his face quickly and looked the taller blond in the eyes. "Anything is fine for me."

Demyx felt shivers through his whole body as he heard the boy's voice for the first time, and blushed mildly. "You don't want anything?"

"I don't know. It's the first time anyone asks me what I want in seven years." he answered without thinking, regretting immediately. He didn't want anyone to pity him.

"So you should start thinking about it, 'cause I don't take 'I don't know' as an answer."

Zexion felt the flush in his face, surprised with the blond's words, and decided to answer heartily. "What I really want is to get rid of this hair." he said, fingering his hair with disgust in his face, his gaze distant as if he was remembering something. Demyx then closed the refrigerator, opened a drawer and took from the inside a big silver pair of scissors. "So let's take care of this first."

The slate haired widened his eyes a bit at the sight of a smiling Demyx with big scissors in hand. "You... you really don't mind?"

"Of course not! If it's something that's bothering you so much, we need to get rid of it at once. Now, I think it's better if I cut the biggest part first, then you water it a bit and I finish. Sit here." He pulled a chair from under the kitchen table and Zexion obeyed him. "You don't need to worry, I've done this sometimes before, my friends always ask me to cut their hair when they're out of money to go to a hairdresser."

"I'm not worried." Zexion said as he felt the blond touch in his hair. Demyx was surprised with how soft it was, and thought it would be waste cutting it all, but it was Zexion's choice.

The bluish-gray locks started filling the floor, and after some minutes of silence, Demyx spoke again. "Here. The biggest part is already cut." Zexion's fingers started searching for his own hair length, and noticed it was between his chin and neck. He looked up to find the blond's eyes, and with the tiniest of the smiles, he said. "Thank you."

"Oh bu-but it's not ready yet!" Demyx said nervous as he felt the heat on he's face, dangerously waggling the scissors. Trying to mask it, he turned his back to the boy. "Now I think you could water your hair here in the sink while I prepare the lunch."

Zexion looked curiously at the boy's back. _'What's this warm feeling I'm having with him? I don't feel nothing like this in so many time...' _Then he decided to do what the sandy-blond told him to, taking off his hoodie and staying with his top dressed only in a white tank top.

Demyx decided to prepare his specialty, the so called "quickly made and quickly devoured ham and cheese lasagna" when he saw he had all the necessary ingredients. He was so used to do it that his hands moved almost automatically, and he couldn't resist but keep glancing at Zexion while the said boy washed his now much shorter hair in the sink, drops falling in his bruised face and neck to end in his tank top. _'He is so beautiful... How could his father do something like this to him?'_ Afraid of being caught staring, Demyx turned his attention to the lasagna, which was almost ready to go to the stove.

Zexion finished washing his hair and looked at the other boy. _'He seems to know what he's doing... I wonder what else he's good at.' _He glanced at Demyx's frowning face, bluish green eyes narrowed in concentration, and than at the boy's long and slim arms and fingers, fast preparing the pasta. _'He is so cute...' _Then Zexion widened his eyes at his own thought. _'I just thought he's cute? I think that's the first time I ever think something like this about anyone... So many things changed in this seven years... but this boy... is making me feel welcome.' _

"It's ready to heat now, it should be ready in twenty minutes. Zexion, lemme finish your hair now"

Zexion was blushing. Even if not knowing why, Demyx couldn't help but shrill.

"OMG so cute!" when he realized he had said it out loud, the blond blushed even strongly.

_'You're the cute one here.'_ Zexion thought returning to the chair, not looking to Demyx face, more embarrassed than he had felt in a long time.

Trying not to think about the odd moment they just shared, Demyx once again took the pair of scissors in his right hand and started cutting the slate-colored hair, now more carefully and giving the hair some style. When finished, he was really satisfied with his job. Placing the scissors on the table, Demyx squatted a little so his face would be in the same height as Zexion's.

"You look..." Demyx stretched his hands toward Zexion's face, and fingered a bang that was falling in it. "You're so beautiful." the blond smiled as Zexion blushed slightly. "I think this hairstyle looks perfect in you. Lemme just..." Demyx saw some of the hair he cut in the face of the smaller boy. When he touched Zexion's face to take it off, he barely had time to see the boy's widened eyes as he was shoved to ground by him, who stood up so quickly that the chair he was before also fell.

Seeing in Demyx's worried face his wide shocked bluish green eyes, Zexion sighed, trying to calm down. When the blond spoke, he's voice came a little strangled. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, that's not it." Zexion closed his eyes and kept breathing slowly, his heart pace returning to normal.

"What was it then?" Demyx said on his feet once again, and closing his distance with Zexion, and leaned toward the boy to look directly in his eyes, his hands resting on the table behind him. "What did your father really do to you, Zexion?"

* * *

"Hm...Roxas?"

"..."

Sora attempted to start a conversation with his cousin for the third time since they left his house, and once again he received the same answer. None. Then he grabbed his mobile from his jean's pocket, and dialed a number extremely fast. After only a couple seconds, Riku's voice was made heard. "Sora?"

"Hey, Riku. My cousin's here. I'll show him the neighborhood, and then I was thinking about taking him to the ice-cream parlor in Destiny Beach, in about half an hour, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you there." Sora finished the call and closed his mobile. "Riku's my best friend since we were very little. I'm sure you'll like him!"

Roxas glared at Sora, but the latter didn't seem to notice.

"He is the most incredible person I've ever met. He can do just about anything! He is sooo cool, and very intelligent, great in all sports, and is so beautiful! With that shiny silver hair, and his aquamarine eyes always have that sharp look that make me shiver... I mean, not me! The gi-girls, he makes the girls shiver, not me!" Sora blushed, realizing what he was saying.

Roxas lifted his eyebrows. "So you don't like him only as a friend." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Am I that obvious?" Sora asked, embarrassed.

"Do I really have to answer this?"

Sora looked down, his face still pure red.

"And you haven't declared to him yet, but something is already going on between you two." Another statement.

Sora widened his eyes at the blond's facility to read him. "No I haven't but... how could I? I mean, it's not normal is it? A boy liking another one this way? Isn't it weird?"

* * *

A/N: That's it guys. Sorry, Roxas and Axel "actual" meeting didn't fit in the chapter, it would get too big, you guys would get tired. Sorry if it's still kinda boring, I promise more action next chapter though!

Please keep reading and reviewing. I'm doing my best to not committing grammar mistakes or typos, but it's kinda hard when I'm not in my own computer and this one don't have spell check.

A great new year for you! I hope I can write much more in 2008 than I did last year... -.-/


	3. Promised Maiden

Hey people! Thanks for all of you who have being reading/reviewing/alerting/faving/ my story! Oh, and the PMs too. I'm so glad. Please keep doing it!

Sorry for how long I took to update this story, the holidays really "distracted" me, and then I came back to my city, had loads of things to do, and then the stupid writer's block. Sorry! Won't happen again, I hope.

Chapter quick summary: the beginning of the chapter really annoys me, I hate it, since it's almost all Sora babbling. But things get more interesting after this part, please keep reading! Axel and Roxas finally meet. More explanations about Roxas "antics" soon. He is a poor lil' boy with lots in his mind! Forgive him for being so.. like that, please.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts, you really think I'd be doing a _FAN_**FICTION** about it?

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Promised Maiden

"And you haven't declared to him yet, but something is already going on between you two." Another statement.

"No I haven't but... how could I? I mean, it's not normal is it? A boy liking another one this way? Isn't it weird?"

"Who can judge what _is _or _isn't_ normal anyway? He's human just like you, isn't he? Weird would be if you were in love with a bird or a turtle." Roxas replied matter-of-factly.

"When you say it like this, it even makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense."

"Roxas, you're gay?"

"Are you?"

"Uh... Well, I never really dated anyone before, boy or girl, but... Riku is the only person I ever thought this way, and he's a guy, so I guess that makes me gay." Sora replied as red as a tomato, and tried asking Roxas again. "What about you?"

Roxas looked at Sora's flushed face for a moment, then moved his gaze back to the empty street they were walking, and smirked mysteriously. _'I don't get this guy... I really don't want to get near anyone, especially an annoying kid like him, and I'm trying to make this clear, but why does he keep talking, and about his love-life on top of it? And now he is questioning my sexuality. I'm _so _not answering. Guess the best way to avoid the subject is letting him keep babbling about this Riku.'_

"So what's going on between you and Riku?"

"Well... I know how I like him since the beginning of the summer, but I always thought he would never like me that away... I always thought he liked Kairi, another friend of ours... until yesterday. We planned to go out just him and I, and when I went to my room after taking a shower, he was there. And I was really embarrassed, but tried to act normal... Then I just fell on top of Riku in my bed, and I was red, and he was red, and then we were almost kissing! I mean, I was leaning down to kiss him, couldn't resist, he is just too hot and was so cute with that red face! And I think he was approaching his lips of mine too, like if he also wanted to kiss me. And when our lips just touched, my belly made this really loud noise and Riku shoved me and ran away and closed the door and told me he was waiting downstairs!"

"You know you talk too much and too fast?" Roxas said, a new headache forming.

"Oh, but that's not all!" Now that Sora started telling what happened he just couldn't stop. "I dressed the way Riku told me to, and then we went walking to the place we always go, the LexVex, really good food. We were just too hungry, we didn't said a word in all the way."

"Wow, can't imagine _you_ not saying a word."

"Yeah! And then, after we ate, we were just sitting there, really close, 'cause we got the smaller table in the place since we got there so late and the place was crowded, our elbows and knees touching, and I could smell his sexy perfume..."

"Can't you shorten the story?"

Blushing darker, Sora tried to resume. "I told him about you coming to live with us, what happened and all, and when I finished, the first thing he says is: 'So, there will be a guy living with you? Where is he going to sleep, your room?' I was kinda surprised, and asked 'That's all you're worried about?' and then something weird happened. He blushed again. Twice in one night! You know, people might say I'm all innocent and never notice anything-"

"Oh really?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't know why!" Sora said not catching his cousin's tone. "But Riku is my best friend since... forever. I can tell when there's something weird going on, and Riku blushing is weird. Riku blushing twice, even more. And he said 'That's... not all I'm worrying about. Sora... are you liking someone?'. I think my heart stopped that moment."

Roxas couldn't help but be curious about what his cousin answered. Not that he was showing it. He was having real success about keeping his face emotionless.

"I said 'Yes'. He asked 'Maybe... Kairi?' and I just widened my eyes, terrified with the idea. I love Kairi, but as the sister I never had. It's impossible thinking about anything else with her. I replied 'No! No way! Kairi? No no no no. Why would it be her?' He looked at me with his sharp eyes, and I think I saw relief. He said 'It's because you've always done so much for her, always think about her...' I said 'Not as much as for you.', without thinking. He said 'No way!', I said 'Way! You're always the first in my mind.' He blushed for the _third_ time, and by that time I was blushing too. We were so close... then...Roxas, are you paying _any_ attention to me?"

"Isn't this the school you were _supposed_ to show me where it was?"

"Oh, right! I was so distracted that I didn't notice we were already here. So Roxas, this is the Destiny Islands Public High School, or just Destiny High, as people call."

The blond looked at the impressive structure, much bigger then he's school in Twilight Town. The main building was huge, with to smaller on the sides, one visibly the gym, by the left side, and on the right side maybe laboratories.

"There's more on the back, but I can show you on Monday. Let's keep walking! And let me finish telling you-"

"You're not done yet?" Roxas complained, his headache getting worse. _'I __**need**__ coffee. I don't drink coffee for almost 20 hours! That's a record. I need coffee __**now**__.'_

"I'm almost in the end! After I said he was always the first in my mind Riku asked 'And... was does that mean?'. I decided to declare. To tell him at once. It was Riku after all, I can't hide him anything for too long. He would realize sooner or later. But when I was about to answer, Riku's phone rang. It was one of his older brothers, Yazoo, telling him to hurry home. It seems that he, his other brothers and some friends were having one of those strange parties again, I think it's called an orgy-" Roxas widened a bit his eyes. "and things went out of control _again_. Some guy almost drowned in the pool, the cops were there... only Riku can solve this kind of situation in his home, since his parents were traveling again and his older brothers... lack common sense. So he stood up, paid our food, said he was sorry like a billion times, and was ready to start running to his home when I... kissed him on the cheek. Then I started myself running towards my own house, not looking back. And thanks to doing this I couldn't sleep during half of the night, thinking about what Riku would think of me... That's why we were so late to pick you up, I overslept."

"It that a coffee machine?" Roxas said pointing to the opposite side of the street.

"It is, but don't you think it's kinda too hot to drink coffee?"

"It's never too hot to drink coffee." the blond said as he crossed the street. Sora waited in the same place for him, and when he got back he had three cans of coffee.

"You're gonna drink all that?" Sora asked with wide eyes.

"Obviously. I'm not fond of spending money with things I don't intend to use." Roxas replied rudely.

"And on top of it, you're wearing a sweatshirt. I'm using a sleeveless shirt and I'm still hot, how can you walk so coolly dressed like this? You're so weird."

"Look who is talking." the blond finished the first can of coffee in record time and opened the second.

"At least take of the vest!"

Roxas wasn't sweating at all, but took off the vest and put it inside of his black messenger bag, just to shut Sora. Some minutes and coffee cans later, they were in front of the ice-cream parlor, where a certain silver-haired teen was waiting for them.

"Hey Sora."

"Ah... Hey Riku." the brunette flushed a little, remembering what he did the last night. Normally he would jump on Riku and hug him (he wasn't strong enough to tackle the boy on the floor), but he was too embarrassed to do this at the moment. "So, this is my cousin Roxas. Roxas, this is my best friend Riku."

Roxas only eyed the tall boy. _'Pretty boy... but something about him piss me off.'_

Riku said nothing as well, returning the unpleasant look he was receiving."I thought you said he was our age, Sor."

"He is..." the brunette said, silently pleading with his for Riku to not do anything to annoy his cousin, though it was hard to know what _wouldn't_ annoy Roxas.

"Paopu ice-cream, Sor?" Riku asked, understating Sora's plead, and turning his back to the blond boy.

"Yep! And you'll have strawberry, right?" Sora said with a stunning smile he reserved only for his silver-haired friend.

Roxas watched while Riku smiled back to Sora, grabbing the boy's hand, and realized he was forgotten by both of the two "friends". The two were walking together, hand-in-hand, to buy ice-cream in a coastal parlor, the sea breeze playing with their hair, the light of the approaching sunset showing the smiles they were giving to each other. The blond couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest at the sight. _'I'll never have something like this...'_ Then the image of a fierce gaze of green eyes with little black tattoos under it popped in his mind. He thought about the redhead he saw. _'Maybe he could give me... No! I can't, I'm not allowed to wish something like this! I must stop thinking about him, about what I felt when I looked in his eyes. I can't have it. I know he can make me remember... I need to stay away from him. I must stay closed. Let all buried inside me. He won't reach, nobody will reach what's inside. I have to pretend, I have to fake. I must focus on my plans, on what it's bound to happen. He won't interfere. Nobody will. I just hope I never see him again...'_

* * *

"What was it then?" Demyx said on his feet once again, and closing his distance with Zexion, and leaned toward the boy to look directly in his eyes, his hands resting on the table behind him. "What did your father really do to you, Zexion?"

Zexion tried to look way, but the sandy-blond grabbed his face with his right hand and, making impossible for Zexion to turn away. The slate-haired had his gazed trapped in the taller boy's, and realized he wouldn't be able to lie to those bluish green eyes.

"He..."

"SOMETHING IS SMELLING REALLY GOOD IN HERE!"

Both boys jumped and walked away of each other as Larxene burst into the kitchen, followed by Axel.

"Oh, are we interrupting anything?" the amused redhead asked, noticing what happened.

"NO, not at all, ha ha ha." an embarrassed Demyx replied, running to the oven, while Zexion just walked out to the dining room without looking at anyone.

"OMG ZEXION, your hair! You look so cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" Kiki screamed, running to ruffle the boy's hair. "Who cut it?"

"Demyx."

The said boy, who was just entering the room with a very hot dish in his gloved hands, almost let it fall when he heard his name said by Zexion's deep voice. He felt almost as if his name were not worth being said by such beautiful tone.

"Demmy, you did such a good job! Come here Ze-chan, and look at yourself in the mirror." Kiki dragged her son to the nearest bathroom, and Zexion couldn't believe what he saw. _'It's really me?'_

"See? You look much less like a girl than before."

Zexion looked at his mother, not sure if she made a compliment. "Thanks I suppose."

"You should thank Demyx! He's a really special kid. His lasagna is very special too, so let's eat!" Once again the boy was dragged by his mother, this time to the dining room. He noticed that Demyx was sitting between Axel and Larxene, and in front of them sit Paine and Luxord. They were all waiting for him and his mother to start eating.

It was a surprisingly silent meal. Everybody was just so hungry that didn't spare time talking. only munching and savoring the delicious food. Actually, delicious was not enough to describe the pasta Demyx so fast in even carelessly. _'This food is really amazing... how could he do something like this in so little time?' _

After lunch, Kiki and Paine decided to get Zexion some new clothes at Paine's store, and the others, deciding to give the family some time for themselves, left the house. Axel noticed that Demyx and Zexion haven't spoke to each other even once since the kitchen, but wouldn't ask what happened in front of Larxene and Luxord.

"So, you guys are going to Marluxia's place?" the redhead asked Luxord.

"Yes, he said he had a new _job_ for the gang to do before summer vacation is over. No chance we're missing it, right Larxy?"

"Of course, big bro."

Axel grinned at the childish way Larxene called her older brother, even if she was already 20. She would only show her "cute" side to Luxord. Said side which wasn't much cuter than the usual, after all, cuteness just doesn't get along with her.

"Well, I don't think I'm in the mood for any of his jobs, I always end up hurt for some reason. I can skip this time, since I was _in_ in the last one. Same thing for you, isn't it Dem? Wanna stay out?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired for working all week."

"So you're not coming with us huh? Wouldn't it be better if you heard what the job's about first? You won't be able to stay out of the next one, you don't have much _credit_ with the leader at the moment." Luxord spoke darkly.

"Yeah, we know that. Anyways, count us out." Axel said with a resolute expression.

"Your choice." Luxord said, turning for the right and starting to make his way up the street, Larxene following him with a wave to the boys.

"So, I don't know why, but I'm really feeling like having some ice-cream." Axel said with a smile, turning to the left of the street, grabbing Demyx hand in his. "What do you think about buying some for me Dem?"

"Yeah, ok..." the blond said without even paying attention to what he was agreeing with.

"To the ice-cream parlor then!" the taller boy said and started dragging his best friend down the street so forcefully that the sandy-blond bumped into six different people and then fell.

"Ax, stop! Let go of my hand!" getting to hid feet, Demyx looked at Axel a bit annoyed. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I don't know. I just want to be at the ice-cream parlor as soon as possible."

"Maybe you believe your _promised maiden_ will be there? It would be too much luck for just one day, babe."

"Who knows? I might not believe in any god, but I sure believe in destiny. But enough of this, tell me, what the hell happened there in the kitchen with Paine's brother?"

"I don't know... I was so nervous, only his look on me is enough to make me feel embarrassed. He makes me feel _so_... when I imagine what he might have been through during this seven years his father kept him locked, I feel my heart ache. And he has such a deep voice and is so pretty..."

"Ha, he's totally your type. You did a real good job with his hair. He doesn't look so girly now, though he looks emo. Hot but emo."

"What's the problem with emos?"

"None. They're just much more your type than mine."

"Yeah, at least I'm no pedophile."

"Neither am I! I just like cute boys, that's all!"

"Yeah, cute boys that look like they're twelve. Be careful, you're not a minor anymore! You can go to jail!"

"Shut up Demyx, your talking nonsense." Axel turned to his friend, and smirked suggestively. "I'd never get caught."

"WHAT? How can you NOT HAVE SEA-SALT ICE-CREAM? Do you even consider yourself an ice-cream vendor? What do you mean you've never heard of it? How can you possibly not have heard of the best ice-cream flavor that exists?"

The sudden burst of voice startle Axel and Demyx. While talking, they didn't noticed they we're already just a few meters from the ice-cream parlor. Without second look to the owner of the angry voice, Axel grabbed Demyx arms and dragged him to behind of an oversized palm tree.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" the confused sandy-blond asked.

"It's him! Shit Dem, it's him, the boy from the airport! The blondie just over there!" Axel seemed extremely anxious.

"Oh?" Demyx got himself away of the redhead's grip and turned to look at the ice-cream parlor, where a blond kid still glared at the vendor, arms crossed in his chest.

"He does look like his twelve. But it's really cute, I have to admit. And what are you still doing here? Go talk to him!"

"I...I can't."

"Whaddya mean you can't? Axel,you're the most confident guy I've ever met! It's the first time I've seen you nervous to hit on someone.

"Yeah, it's the first time I've seen myself like this too, and it doesn't help. Wha-what should I do?"

"Just go there and talk to him! " Demyx started pushing his friend forward.

"But! What do I say? He looks kinda angry at the moment..."

"Axel. You're not afraid of the kid, are you?"

"Of-of course not!"

"So just go! Say anything! Just be yourself! I'll be right there buying us some ice-cream." the sandy-blond shoved his friend with an amused grin, towards the back of the little blond, who now scanned his surroundings as if searching for something.

_'Where the HELL is Sora and Riku, now? I just turned to buy ice-cream and next second they disappear!'_ Roxas studied the place he was, some sort of coastal street mall, full of people going out of the beach and stopping to eat something, as well as teenagers that would come to hang around there. _'Oh great. This place is getting more crowded every minute. How am I going to find those two? I don't remember the way back to the house, or I would go by myself. Aaargh, what a shitty day.'_

The redhead took a deep breath and put his right hand on the left shoulder of the blond, who immediately turned to glare at who dared to touch him. Axel had his cheeks slightly red, but when he looked at the blond's blue eyes, he suddenly wasn't nervous or anxious anymore. He just knew that the blond was meant to be his.

Roxas widened his eyes. _'Oh fuck.'_ Was it possible? The one thing he hoped was to never see the redhead again, and yet there he was. _'I'm so damn unlucky. I lose sight of Sora, and now this. This guy is problem. Only by looking at him, I feel unsure about my plans. He can __**interfere**__ with what I've decided. The power he has over me scares me. I need to get away from him.'_

"Heeey, you're the blondie that was in the airport today right?" Axel said with his sexiest smile, shoving his hands inside his jeans' pockets, raising one eyebrow.

_'He's so hot... no! Focus, Roxas! Just don't look in the eyes!'_

"Don't know what you're talking about." Roxas replied with a nonchalant expression, without looking in the redhead's eyes.

Axel's smile faded with the cold answer. He was pretty sure that this was the boy he saw and wasn't expecting this kind of reply. But he wasn't the type who give up easily. _'Maybe he's just embarrassed about staring like that before...'_

"Uh, ok then. You're not from Destiny Islands, right blondie? Where are you from?

"I don't quite enjoy answering questions done by strangers." Roxas said, turning his back to the redhead and noticing something that looked like Sora marching toward the beach, his hand being hold by someone that also looked like Riku. _'Can't believe they're going to the beach now. It's almost five o'clock!'_

"Not a problem." the redhead kept talking with the back of Roxas. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Roxas turned to face Axel, replied rudely. "Why wouldn't I memorize such a short name? Are you calling me stupid?"

Axel raised both his eyebrows, not sure of what to answer. This wouldn't be easy.

"Hey, calm down blondie. No need to take it that hard."

"Don't tell me what to do. And my name's Roxas, so stop calling be blondie, it's really getting on my nerves!"

"My, you just told me you're name, guess we're not strangers anymore, Roxy!" Axel beamed at the much smaller boy, leaning towards him a bit. Roxas glared at him with all the anger he got, after the new nickname.

"Don't you ever get tired of being so annoying?"

"Don't you ever get tired of being so angry? Though you look cute like this."

"Aargh! You make me want to kick you!" Roxas said in a childish way, turning his hands into balls.

"OH! For a moment I thought you would say kiss-"

BLAM!

Axel couldn't finish his sentence as he was shoved to the floor by a high kick on the ribs given by Roxas, who glared at him with red cheeks, if they were from anger or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. But probably both.

The redhead slowly sit on the pavement, which was slightly covered with sand brought by the wind, rubbing the place he was hit. "Wow... you might be short but sure is strong, Roxie. Think you might have broken a rib or two."

Roxas widened his eyes, and started feeling a little (only a little) guilty. "Are you... ok?" He tried not to sound very concerned, as he leaned down a little towards Axel. Suddenly the redhead's painful expression turned into a smirk, and he stretched his long arms grabbing Roxas' waist with both hands, pulling the boy down to his lap, and making him sit in the floor between his legs, where he embraced the blond as if he was a baby. "Better now."

The smile Axel gave at that moment was to sincere and unique that Roxas forgot to scowl at him, admiring the redhead's features.

"My my, guess you make some quick progress Ax."

Both boys looked up to see a grinning Demyx, holding two ice-creams, and offering one to Axel. "Here it is."

"Peppermint, my favorite." Axel said, accepting the treat and licking the top. "Want some, Roxy-baby?"

Axel's voice so close to his left ear "woke" Roxas, who recently was wondering who the hell was the other guy and what was his relationship with Axel. Realizing the position he still were, the blond tried to struggle, but it was useless. Somehow, despite of how thin the redhead was, he hold some impressive strength, being able to keep Roxas in place between his legs with just one arm and easily hold his ice-cream on the other hand.

"Na-ah, you're not gonna escape, Roxy."

The blond tried to get away of the embrace again, Axel's smell was letting him dizzy. "Lemme go, Axel!"

"You finally said my name! I was starting to think you might haven't memorized it." Axel said with smiling at the boy, and Roxas smiled back a little. Then he realized what he did. He smiled for the first time in months. He immediately changed his face into a scowl (more like a pout) and shoved Axel with all strength he could manage, and ran away, without looking back.

The redhead blinked, trying to figure what happened. His heart was beating so fast it was getting hard to breath. _'He smiled. Just for a second, but he smiled such a beautiful smile.'_ He felt his arms cold and empty without the boy, even tough he only hold him for a couple minutes.

"Aren't you going after him?" Demyx asked, his ice-cream finished already, and he grabbed Axel's one before the redhead let it falls.

"You think I should?" Axel said as he stood up, rubbing he's still aching ribs.

"Yeah, I think. The boy's obviously new in town, you can see by his clothes, he'll probably get lost walking by himself. And with that cute face, he might attract more perverts besides you."

"You're right. But what about you? You coming with me?"

"No, I have some other stuffs to do."

"Ok, come to my place later."

"Sure, babe. Now go! Luv ya."

"Luv you too. Bye!" Axel waved at his friend and started to run to where Roxas had. He hoped that with his long legs, he would be able to reach the boy before something happened to him. _'Roxas... I'll make you smile for me again.'_

* * *

(in the meanwhile)

"Sora, come with me for a second." Riku grabbed the boy's hand once again, while throwing away the rest of his ice-cream.

"But, we have to wait Roxas!" the brunette said, eying his cousin on the line for buying ice-cream.

"I'm sure he will be able to find us. Besides, we couldn't finish our talking yesterday."

"Ye-yeah..." the flushed Sora let himself be led by Riku away from the main part of the street mall, in the direction of the quickly emptying beach. "Riku, about yesterday... I-I was saying..."

That's when they heard the burst of voice coming from the place they were just a minute ago. They looked back and saw a very angry Roxas vociferating with the vendor.

"You know, I don't think we're gonna be able to talk here... let's go to the beach."

After a short 3 minutes walk they already were at the shore. The sunset would only happen a hour later, but the view at the beach was still amazing. They sat on the mildly wet sand, not caring if they would get dirty. Riku squeezed Sora's hand a little, making the smaller boy look him in the eyes. "Sora..."

He couldn't say anything else, once his lips were seized by Sora's eager ones. His eyes where wide in surprise, but he corresponded with equal need, embracing Sora and moving the boy to his lap. The kiss tasted like ice-cream, and had no tongue. Only impatient lips desiring for even more contact, brushing and pressing. After some minutes, both boys were out of breath, and even if unwilling, they had to break contact.

"Riku..."

"And I always thought I would be the one to make the first move." the silver-haired boy said with a smile, his face still only some inches distant of Sora's.

"I-I like you. Not only as a friend... I like you Riku."

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you mean you know?" Sora said frowning his eyebrows.

"Since the beginning of summer, I started to suspect... but I thought it was only my imagination. But, after what happened last night..."

With wide eyes, Sora felt the blush in his face get even darker.

"But-but then... and... what about you?" Sora noticed his hands were full of sweat, and his hearts was pounding so fiercely that he didn't know how he other boy couldn't hear it.

"I like you, Sora. I like you since we were fourteen, actually. I don't know how you didn't realized anything in these last three years. Kairi notice almost immediately."

"But! Why didn't you tell me anything, Riku?" the brunette said with a pout.

"You weren't ready. I wasn't ready either. And I was scared of being rejected, and the worst, lose your friendship..."

"Riku... I guess say I like you is not enough. I... I love you."

With red cheeks, Riku smiled with all his heart, the biggest smile he ever gave in all his life. "I love you too." He leaned to kiss once again the lips he desired so much, but Sora still made a comment before.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"You're forgetting to kiss me enough to make it up for the three years I've been willing to have this." Riku said impatient, taking Sora's lips in he's one more time, to a deeper kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. This chapter would be much longer and have much more things (like Cloud first appearance) but I'm going to travel NOW (the car's ready outside the house and everybody is only waiting for me), so I'll let the rest to next chapter, with much much more. Please keep reading! (and reviewing if possible). I have the next three chapters in mind, so I'll probably update the 4,5 and 6 at the same time. OMG they're crying out loud for me downstairs, I have to go! Next chapter will be better, I promise.


	4. Molesters, belonging and crazy drivers

REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! TT.TT

Sorry for how long this chapter took guys, and on top of it, is super short. -.- I'm just posting it because I thought it was still better than nothing...

I was traveling (here in Brazil it's summer vacation), no computer, no PS2, no civilization. I'm only alive thanks to my books...

And now I get home only for a couple days, and I could only managed to type this before traveling again. (my father is a damn surfer, and I get DRAGGED to the beach house _every_ vacation/holiday/opportunity -totally against my will. I HATE BEACH! What did I do to deserve this??)

So sorry -.- At least this is the last week of vacation o/ (Maybe I'm the only person in the world that wants summer vacation to end at once, but I just am NOT ENJOYING it)

**DISCLAIMER:** Me pwns nothing... -dies-

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Molesters, belonging and crazy drivers. 

_'I can't believe it! What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with HIM? Annoying someone he doesn't even know, than grabbing and HUGGING! Who does he think he is, touching me like that and simply, simply SMILING that way! He should be forbidden to smile, yeah, he should even be arrested for smiling in a way that makes you smile back, even if you DON'T WANT to. Aaaargh! Stupid annoying redhead! Annoyingly hot redhead. Why did he have to be so damn hot? He should be arrested for that too, it shouldn't be allowed for people that hot to walk freely in the streets, smiling and touching and making us normal people have these feelings stuck inside us just after the first meeting! Get out of my head Axel!' _

"Ouch!" Roxas, who was running like crazy and not looking where he was going, stumbled over a tree root, hitting both his knees on the ground. "Oh fuck." He said, standing up and brushing his sore knees. _'What else can go wrong today?'_ That's when he hear the steps of someone behind him._ 'Why did I ask...'_

"Is this cute little boy lost?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Axel?" Than he turned and saw that the person who talked with him wasn't the mentioned redhead. The man was tall, but not nearly as Axel, and he was slim but muscular. He was dressed in an untucked dress shirt and slacks, matching with the black leather shoes, and had an air of elegance. What really surprised the blond was the stranger's long pink hair, contrasting with the attractive deep blue eyes. "You're... not Axel."

"No dear, why would I be that ridiculous redhead?" Roxas didn't like the man's tone, nor the cold glint in his eyes.

"You wouldn't, I just thought he would follow me after- you know Axel?" the blond asked, wandering if all the weirdo-gay-perv-pedophiles in town knew it other.

"If the Axel you're talking about is a tall stupid redhead with facial tattoos, unfortunately yes, I do, more than I wished to." Roxas lifted his eyebrows. "We're from the same gang, the Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?!"

"Yes sweetie, ever heard of us?"

"No, I was just thinking that's a very stupid name for a gang. Why the hell am I talking to you anyway?" Roxas turned to go away of the second stranger that talked to him in the day, but his wrist was grabbed and he felt sharp long nails piercing his soft skin.

"Why leaving so soon? Let's have some fun together my child. I assure you you'll have a great time." the man said in a seductive and demanding tone, pulling the boy closer to him with one hand and the other offering the boy a red rose (God knows where he was keeping it until now).

"I assure you you'll deeply regret if you don't let go of me now!" Roxas completely ignored the rose and tried to get away from the grip, but had no success. The man had a weird strength that didn't match with his appearance, and at the sight of the blond struggling he laughed maniacally.

Roxas was almost twisting his wrist, and felt drops of blood running through his arm from the little holes done in his skin by the man's nails, but what really was scaring him was the cold maniacal laugh he heard. _'Shit, this guy's serious! He's really gonna rape me! I need to get away, but he's almost breaking my wrist, I need to do something!'_ the blond looked to his sides but no one could be seen. The man behind him grabbed his other wrist with the hand that was still holding the rose and pushed him towards the brick wall on their left, making him hit the right side of his face on it. _'I can't believe this is happening to me, being molested at my first day in this city!' _With a reluctant tear falling from his right eye, the blond screamed.

"He-help! Anyone, please! Take your hands off me you pedophile! Stop! LET GO! ARGH!"

"Nobody will help you, dear. Usually I don't enjoy non-consensual but- oh wait, I do enjoy. Actually little blondies are my favorites." the man spoke in a soft and venomous voice, before laughing coldly again. Holding both Roxas' wrists with one hand, he pressed the blond even more against the wall and began stroking his ass, pressing the boy's bottom.

"NO! Take your hands off there! Someone! Please! HELP!" Roxas just couldn't get away, and tears now ran freely through his cheeks, and he wished he just haven't ran away from the embrace he was before. The thought about the redhead only made him feel worse. "Axel..."

"Take you hands off MY blond NOW!"

Both Roxas and his evil molester turned to look at the source of the shout just in time to see a flying red rocket. The next moment was a blur.

"Uh..." Roxas fell to the ground at the moment his molester loosened the grip, and when he turned to see what happened, his eyes widened even more than they already were. Axel had forced the man to the ground and had both his hands on the man's neck, his green eyes darkened with a death glare.

"Ah... Axel..." the blond tried to say but his voice fainted a little, his whole body trembling with what had just happened, but he still managed to wipe his tears.

"_No one_ can molest this kid, only me! I'm going to KILL you you fucking- Marluxia?" Axel loosened his grip a little at the surprise, but almost immediately he applied even more strength to it. "How DARE you? Attacking a little boy-MY LITTLE BOY-, what's you problem?! WANNA DIE??? 'Cause I'll kill you bastard!"

If glares could dry flowers, Marluxia's rose would already be dust. But they couldn't. And the molester didn't even blink with the threat.

"Axel, I don't care if you claim the child yours or not, just be aware that if you kill me the superior is gonna get revenge, you know it. So let go okay? You're dusting my clothes." these words and the nonchalant tone of the pink-haired only made Axel more angry, tightening his hands enough to let that neck bruised for a week.

_'The HELL is going on?'_ Roxas thought at the nonsense of the conversation developing in front of him.

"Wasn't today's reunion at your place?" Axel growled at the man under him. "What you doin' here trying to rape innocent kids?" the redhead only mildly loosened his grip at Marluxia's neck, to give the man enough air to answer.

"I was just in my way there. But when I saw the blondie I just couldn't let such opportunity escape. That's all. Let go of me now? I can't waste more time here. And I suppose you're now showing up for today's job right? Soon you'll be in real trouble, dear Axy."

"Humph. I don't need your warnings dear Marly, I can take care of myself. But I will give my own warning to you. Stay away of this boy if you want to keep living."

Marluxia smirked. "We'll see."

"Don't play with fire."with this words, Axel finally let go of the molester to look at the molested. Who wasn't there anymore.

"Roxie?"

Standing up (and remembering to step in Marluxia's hand while doing it), Axel searched with his eyes for the blond and saw him walking back the way he had done from the beach, already some meters away.

"Hey wait up! Roxy!" the blond kept walking. "Roxiee, stop!" Axel said while running towards the stomping blond. "ROXAS!"

The boy finally stopped, but didn't look back. "Are-are you okay?" the redhead said putting a hand in the blond's shoulder. Roxas trembled a little and swiftly got away from the touch, his eyes meeting Axel's.

The redhead couldn't help but think how cute the blond looked that way, with a slight pout in his reddened face, his oh-so-blue eyes still watery, his cheeks strained with the gone tears.

Looking at his savior's eyes, Roxas felt his chest ache and a tear he didn't know he was still holding found it's way down his face. And the next moment, all his thoughts vanished from his mind. Once again, he was embraced by Axel. The blond felt dizzy, his knees were almost failing to keep him standing, and after the shock of being attacked by a stranger, Roxas found comfort on another one. His mind was telling him not to, but he didn't have the strength to let it go at the moment. Actually he did quite the opposite, burying his face in the taller man's chest, inhaling the scent of cigarettes, mint, and some manly lotion he couldn't name, he just knew that was very good. Axel's arms tightened the embrace, and Roxas could hear the quick beat of the redhead's heart. It was beating it the exact same rhythm as his own. Both boys lost any trail of thought, just absorbing the presence of each other as if they had lived all their lives only to reach this moment. Didn't matter they barely knew each other, didn't matter if the blond was attacked minutes ago or if the redhead was getting in trouble with his gang. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of belonging. The feeling of being in the right place. Well, no literally. They were in the middle of the street and that quite mattered as well, since out of nowhere a car in high velocity was going...directly towards them. And they only noticed when it was a meter way.

The driver managed to turn the steering in the last second, and passed so close that both boys fell to the ground. The car stopped, and a tall man got out of it, going towards them.

"Roxas?"

The blond widened his eyes and immediately went away from Axel, standing up.

"Leon? What're you doing here?"

"That's what I ask _you_. What are you doing in the middle of the street?"

"Man, did you bought your driver's license?" Axel asked, standing up as well.

"Who's _this_?"

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. Sorry guys ;.; I promise next one will make up for it ok? I'll write one with more than 6,000 words!!! -: eyes burning with the flame of confidence :-

Oh Marluxia, please try to rape me next time -.- (I just am in love with Marly's laugh since I saw a video from KHII FinalMix ) .:sicko fangirl:.


	5. I don't even know you!

People, I'm so sorry for the lateness! Please don't think I abandoned the story, I didn't, it's just that school have been crazy and I had no time to write at all... Sorry about not replying the last reviews also, I had no time... but I won't let it happen again. Oh, people are really hating Marly now... but I just love him! He's gonna appear much more in the future (not always as a bad guy, but can't be a good guy either... you'll see). Just wait! And I swear, I'll do my best to update more frequently.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** I don't even know you! 

Leon frowned. He was pissed. Actually, he was _beyond_ pissed. Okay, lately his days hadn't been good at all, but this one was being spectacularly bad. The first thing he had to do in the morning was already an almost impossible mission: wake Sora up. He knew his brother had been with Riku until late in the night (and _mysteriously _the boy _always_ had lots of trouble waking up when that happened. Something to do with wet dreams).

When they finally got out of the house, they were so late for picking Roxas up in the airport that didn't have the time to fill up the car gas, which was over in the middle of the way. They had to grab a cab, and once there, had to goof around looking for the boy, who seemed very unwilling to live with them when he was finally found. After going home by cab again, he had to help his father prepare lunch, and the worst part, _eat_ the thing after. But _no_, his terrible day wasn't over yet. He also had to help his father clean the guest room (which meant he had to do all the work alone while Laguna disorganized the place even more in his will to be useful). Gosh, it was the last weekend of summer vacation and he was working like a slave. As if it wasn't enough, after his father got him one last request: get the car (which still was somewhere in the city), fill the gas tank, find Sora and Roxas, and bring them home to have dinner together as a _family_. In the mean time, Laguna would go out and shop for school for Roxas. Leon sighed and only agreed, without saying anything, too tired to argue. His dad was getting overly excited about the new teen in the house, in his opinion. Much more than the boy himself.

At least, Roxas was easily found. In the middle of the street hugging a weird redhead. Said redhead he was having to deal with now.

"Who's this?"

"I'm God. But you can call me Axel."

Leon glared at he boy. "Well Axel, firstly, it's not "did you bought", it's "did you buy". And no, I didn't. I don't have a license. At the moment."

"Oh nice. Who are you anyway?"

"Leon."

"Really? Roxy, what's up with this guy? Ugh- ROXAS?!"

The blond had his eyes shut, stroking his temples, eyebrows frowned in pain. It was the worse headache he had in days. Just too much information, too many events in a too short period of time. He was getting dizzy, everything was just fading...

Before Roxas hit the floor, Axel caught him and held him tight in his arms, eyes wide and face cautious, full of sudden worry.

"Roxas! Shit, are you okay? Talk to me!"

Leon leaned a little to exam the smaller boy. "I guess he just collapsed."

"Collapsed?!" Axel was starting to panic.

"There's been a lot going on with him, he probably reached his limit today. He better rest." Leon tried to take Roxas from Axel's embrace to his own, but the redhead didn't let.

"What's going on with him? How do you know so much?"

Leon sighed, annoyed. "I'm his cousin. He's living in my family's place. The rest I think it's up to him to tell you, not me. Now I don't know how you two know each other - and I don't really care – but I'm taking him home now. Handle me the boy."

The redhead didn't. "I won't! How can I know you're not some psycho who will try to molest him too?"

"Too?"

"Long story."

Leon sighed again, placing his hands on his hips. Seeing the worry in Axel's eyes, he had too ask. "Why you care so much about him? I doubt you know him for long time."

"Hard to explain... I don't know why I care so much too. I just want to be sure that he will be okay, that's all."

"Fine. Get in the car. Take him in carefully."

But wasn't even necessary to ask, the redhead carried the unconscious Roxas to the car as if he was the most valuable vase of Ming dynasty.

Once they were all in, Leon asked "Do you know where Sora is?"

"Sora?"

"My little brother, he was with Roxas before."

"Then he probably is still at the beach."

"I'll go pick him up firstly then. Stupid Sora won't answer his phone."

After a short time, Leon was already parking his car in the driving way by the shore, where they got miraculously safe, considering Leon's crazy driving. The older man opened the door, but before going out he turned to the back seat where Axel had Roxas in a really tight embrace, still wide eyed from the death ride he just had.

"I'll be back in a minute. Look after him." He made a motion to leave, but decided to turn back again. "And don't do anything weird." He gave a final glare and got out, walking toward the beach to find his younger brother.

Axel sighed, trying to calm himself down a little. Leon's glare and nonchalant tone really made he feel uneasy for some reason. Not to mention the suicidal driving.

The boy in his lap moved slightly in his unconsciousness (a.k.a. sleep), getting his attention. _'He looks so calm... much more than when he was with me before. Maybe he hasn't felt the way I did when I first saw him. Maybe he wasn't even looking at me... Why am I feeling all this towards him anyway? I barely know him. I just talked to him for like, five minutes, than he _kicked_ me and _ran away_. Why? Why I immediately decided that he would be the one I would fight for? Why I have this feeling that he's so special, so unique? He is just a... kid.' _

Axel than studied the angel face sleeping in his arms, breathing slowly, his tiny chest going up and down in a steady pace, small lips just a little agape. _'A very cute kid tough. Small pinky lips... flawless skin, and so soft!' _He thought while gently caressing then boy's cheek with his disoccupied hand. _'He has such long eyelashes... Such pretty blond spikes that match perfectly with his incredibly blue eyes. I wish those eyes would look at me... But why? Why I wish it so much? Maybe I met him in another life... Roxas... Today was the first time I saw him, but his features are craved in my soul, as if I just remembered something so important, which was there all time but I could never reach... 'til now.' _The redhead lightly tipped his fingers on Roxas nose and than eyebrows, feeling as if his fingers always knew the skin they traced, and were in an urge to remember the long gone touch that was the blonde's face. _'Sorry Roxas, but I'll be pushy. You obviously are not very willing to be near me, but I'm not giving up without even trying properly. I really want you to be my opportunity. I'm don't really understand why, but I want to see you smile again. I want to _make_ you smile again. To feel you.'_

Axel leaned towards Roxas, who was still oblivious to his motions (since he was asleep) and being the subject of so much thinking from the other boy (since he wasn't telepathic). Slowly he approached their faces enough to feel the boy's breath and slight smell of coffee. Their lips were apart only for an inch. His heart was beating so fast...

"Aww, Leon! Lemme go! Stop it, you hurting me!"

The startled Axel immediately sat up straight, hoping his face was innocent enough. However, the sight he had the moment he lifted his eyes totally distracted him of what he almost did seconds ago: Leon walking to the car, each hand holding tight the ears of two teenagers. On the left hand, the ear of a short boy with spiky chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, similar to Roxas', with a childish pouting face and cheeks red. Axel supposed this one was Sora, since in Leon's right hand he recognized that the tall silver haired boy being impelled to walk forward by having his ear roughly grabbed, was Riku, who he knew for almost a year already now. Tough why Leon looked so pissed, was still a mystery, but what was most surprising was the deep flush in the older brunette's face.

"I can't believe it! I just can't! How could you? In the beach!"

"There's nothing much about it, Leon! Stop pulling us!" Sora tried, but his ear wasn't released.

"Nothing much?! Sora, don't you have any sense of self-preservation? This go for you too, Riku! Were you two _enjoying_ being watched by those girls? Being so exposed?"

"We didn't know they had a camera!" the short brunette said caressing his finally free ear, now that they reached the car.

"But still! I always knew you two would end up together, but making out in the beach, in front of everyone! In a time of the day that the place's totally crowded!"

"We don't care about what people are gonna think! Right, Riku?"

"Yeah. Sora is my boyfriend, and I'm proud of it, so there's no reason for us to hide."

"Awww, that was so nice, Ri-ku!" Sora said letting himself fall in his boyfriend's open arms, the couple exchanging sickening cute smiles.

"It's not about hiding, it's about common sense! My God, Sora, you were shirtless! _And_, the worst part, you let Roxas by himself, in his first day here!"

"Roxas! That's it, I knew I was forgetting something. Where is he?"

"In the car. Unconscious."

"Oh my God! What happened?!" Sora stiffened, face turning serious.

"I don't know yet. Get in the car. You in the front Sora, where I can keep my eyes on you." Leon glared at the couple one more time.

All three boys entered the car, both Sora and Riku looking where Roxas would be and getting surprised by what they saw.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, getting on his knees in his seat and leaning his front in the place where he was supposed to lean his back, to be able to look to the back seats.

"Axel?" Riku frowned, dubious expression.

"Hey Riku, fancy meetin'ya in here."

"Riku, you know this guy?" At this moment, Leon started the car and Sora immediately sat in his place, putting the safe belt, while Axel grabbed Roxas even more tightly and Riku... did nothing.

"Yeah, we know each other for some time now. His older brother is often in my place, in the parties my brothers give. Once his brother passed out from drinking and we called his house to ask someone to come and get him, and that's house we met."

"So, your name's Axel?" Sora asked while holding his seat as the did a dangerous curve in high velocity.

"Yup, get it memorized."

"And what the hell are you doing in our car, holding my cousin?"

"I met him at the beach, than he was attacked by a stranger, I saved him and he fainted."

"He was _attacked_?"

"Sexually speaking."

Guilt filled Sora as he understood what happened because of his disappearance.

"But the guy didn't have the time to do anything _too bad_. I don't think he collapsed because of that..." Axel said looking at the blond in his arms, eyes narrowed in a worry too big for him to understand.

"It's weird. In our way to the beach he drank three cans of coffee, one after the other..."

Everybody in the car was impelled to the front when it suddenly stopped.

"We're here. Sora, be aware that when dad gets home, I'm telling him what happened at the beach."

"You are not!" Leon merely lifted an eyebrow, and Sora searched for Riku's eyes. "We'll tell him ourselves. Right Riku?" Sora's eyes implored for his support.

Riku closed his eyes and sighed, hands in his hips. "Right." Then he opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. "I just hope that uncle Laguna doesn't change his relationship with me afterwards. He's more of a father to me than my own one."

Sora grabbed Riku's hands between his own and squeezed them, giving an encouraging smile. Leon, who was unlocking the front door of the house in the meantime, turned to the couple behind him. "I think you should worry more about leaving Roxas alone. It's the first day and you already broke your promise."

* * *

_Roxas was running, searching, crying, hardly breathing. Where were they? Where's every one he missed? He needed to find them, he couldn't continue alone, he wasn't strong enough... But all he could see was darkness. He kept running and running, but he couldn't even see himself. How would he be able to see anyone else? The solitude was inflicting every part of his being. His hope was fading. He couldn't see any light in his future. He should let himself fall... Why? Why did they go and let him by himself? Was he that bad of a son? They even took her away, they took his little sister, his little girl, his only company... The only one that was by his side, the only one that believed and understood him, even being only a child... They took his little princess away. _

"_You shouldn't have survived, Roxas."_

* * *

Roxas woke up panting heavily, sweat dropping from his forehead. The first thing he thought was _'That nightmare again? Shit... where the hell am I?'_. He shut his eyes once more, as if he had never woke, and tried to organize his thoughts in despite of the sudden strong headache. He remembered he wasn't in the hospital anymore, he came to Destiny Islands, met his new family, saw an amazingly pretty redhead in the airport, and said redhead waltzed into his life as if he was always meant to be there. He remembered kicking him, Axel. And being hugged, and smiling. He hated the boy for making his mask fall as soon as they met, the mask he spent almost a month training to put up. Then he remembered being saved from a pervert by this redhead, and then being hugged again. He felt so safe in Axel's arms, even if only for a moment... And then they were almost hit by a car. Leon appeared out of the blue... and after that, a blank. _'I fainted?'_ He supposed then that he must be in "his" room at Laguna's house. But why was he hearing a weird noise? The sounds of things being lifted and put down, and together with it, a hoarse voice singing a song he couldn't recognize at the moment. 

Afraid of what he would see, Roxas slowly opened his eyes. What he saw was the back of a really tall boy, and red spikes that managed to call attention even in the dimly lit room, only illuminated by the big window. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ The blond shifted in the bed to look at the window in the wall behind him, trying to do the less noise possible, to not show the redhead that he was awake. The blinds were fully up, turning visible the dark blue sky, full of stars. A gentle breeze was entering the room, but it was still as hot as summer nights are in a tropical island. Roxas looked at the redhead. _'What is Axel doing in my room, late at night, in the dark, while I'm sleeping?'_ Roxas wondered with wide eyes, trying to see in the semi-dark room. His eyes were getting used to the dark, and he almost, _almost_ felt bad about thinking bad of Axel. The boy was unpacking for him, and organizing his stuffs in the shelves, with the lights out probably to avoid awaking the blond. But trying to avoid waking the blond didn't stop the tall boy for singing. Roxas would have spoken up, but the redhead was so concentrated in his work and song that he decided to wait a bit, only watching (admiring to say the truth, but Roxas would never admit it).

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name"_

After some time, Roxas recognized the song as Melodies of Life. He took so much time to remember it was that song because the original it sang by a womanEmiko Shiratori, whose voice was really different from Axel's. Tough he thought he liked Axel's version more. Roxas shook the this last thought away, and decided to finally intervene, as if he had just woke.

"Wha' the hell you doing here?"

Axel jumped in place, startled. "Whoa!" The redhead turned to look at Roxas, a hand in his chest, taking long breathes to calm himself. A moment after, he already had recovered his usual 'I'm cool and I know it' pose. "Hello there, sleeping beauty."

The blond scowled, lifting himself with his hands and sitting on the bed. That's when he realized he was bare-chested. He hastily covered himself with the white sheet, but he knew Axel caught a glimpse of his body, even in the dark, because of the sly grin the redhead gave. Roxas looked under the sheet for a second, and saw he was only in his blue boxers. A sudden warmth found its way into the blonde's face, and he felt he was blushing. Alone with Axel, a dark room, late at night, half naked... He vanished these thoughts from his mind with a shook of his head, feeling Axel's stare, and knowing even without looking, that the redhead kept smirking with amusement.

"What happened to my clothes? Why you're here?" Roxas asked, lifting his wide eyes to the much taller boy, who was leaning against the shelf in a cool and quite sexy manner.

"Don't look at me like that, I wasn't the one who took your clothes off. Unfortunately. Your cousin did."

"Which one?"

"Small and not scary. Riku's boyfriend."

"Sora?" Roxas quirked an eyebrow, tough it couldn't be seen in the dark room. "He wasn't Riku's boyfriend last time I saw him. And what are _you_ doing _here_? Who let you in?"

Axel sighed. "Look, I'll explain it all from the beginning."

He than walked toward the boy and sat on the floor next to the place the blond was in the bed. Roxas immediately shifted, leaning against the wall to get the most space he could between him and the other boy.

"After that Leon guy almost turned us road pizza, you fainted. Leon said he would take you home, but I couldn't be sure he was really your cousin, so he let me come with you."

_'Why care so much about a guy he just met?'_ Roxas thought, but didn't interrupt Axel.

"We went to the beach and Leon found this Sora kid making out with Riku at the beach, for what I could understand when they come back to the car."

"Wait, you and I were alone in the car?" Axel nodded in response. "You... haven't done anything with me, have you?" Roxas frowned, already slightly irritated for talking so much (much more than he was used to lately, anyway).

"Of course not Roxie!" Axel said with a fake offended tone, but the grin gave him away. "Don't you trust me?"

"No, I don't! Of course not, I don't even know you!"

"That didn't seem to matter when you hugged me _that way_ after I saved you."

Roxas blushed deeply. "I was scared! Someone just tried to _rape_ me! I wasn't in my usual self!"

"Oh, and here I was, thinking you had fallen for my beauty..."

"Beauty is only skin deep." Roxas quoted, trying to escape from that topic of conversation.

"So you do think I'm beautiful? Oh Roxy, no need to praise me! But I'm happy you think I'm _such_ a beauty."

Roxas blushed even more, and the state of just awake was not helping with his brain speed,letting him a little motionless. "I... uh... never said anything like that! You, you're putting words in my mouth!"

"I can put other things in your mouth..." Axel said smiling sexily, staying on his knees and supporting his elbows on the mattress, slowly crawling closer to the blond, their gazes locked.

"A-Axel..." the red in Roxas' cheeks darkened visibly, spreading through his entire face and neck. He tightened his grip on the white sheet that covered his half-nude body, his back almost glued on the wall behind it. The redhead was getting nearer... The scent of the older boy was pure cigarette, and that's what woke Roxas from his daze.

"Get off my bed Axel. Now." the blonde's voice was a bit shaky, so he decided to say something harder, to add some emphasis to his demand. "Get off. You're going to dirt my sheets." He did his best to glare at the redhead, and was successful.

"Why? You intending to do the dirty with me if I don't?" Axel said, flashing his white teeth seductively, one eyebrow lifted.

Roxas blushed so deeply that the red in his face was easily visible, even in the dark. Gathering all the strength he had, the blond shot him his iciest glare and said through his teeth "Off."

The redhead sighed unhappily, but stopped getting closer (though he was stilltoo near for the Roxas' liking). He didn't want to scare the blond after all.

"Aye aye... if that's what mah blondie wants, what can I do? Where did I stopped before? Oh right, in the part that I _didn't_ to a thing with you, in the car."

* * *

Leon frowned. He was pissed. Actually, he was _beyond_ pissed. He was having a really terrible Saturday. Now, it was almost midnight, he was driving his way back home. He had been alone drinking alone in a bar a good part of the night. Why? Because he thought his life sucked. Four years ago, he's mother died from a mysterious disease. Three years ago, his girlfriend, Rinoa, dumped him claiming he lacked interest in her, and never had time to stay with her and give her attention. Couldn't she understand that he needed to support his father and brother after the loss? No. After that, he only cared about his family and his studies, never dating anyone else, and losing contact with his old friends. Today was exactly three years since he last kissed someone. But that wasn't the worst part. Leon was nineteen-years-old. And he was a virgin. Never the lack of sex was made so present as now. Specially after seeing his younger brotherpractically _dry-humping_ with another boy in the middle of the beach. Leon never thought about being with another guy before, but he couldn't help but think that what he saw at the beach... was hot. It seemed much more interesting than the kissing he had with Rinoa. He wanted to try it. But, how? Where should he go to find someone interested? Interested _and_ interesting. He was a picky guy for girls, and probably would be even more with guys. 

Alone, with nothing better to do in a Saturday night, suddenly getting more and more depressed, Leon found himself in a bar. Hours laterr, he found himself in a car. He was dizzy, his eyes were twitching, his senses all confused. He wasn't that used to drink, and all he wanted now was crawl into his warm bed and forget the events of the day, forget that his sixteen-year-old brother had a pretty boyfriend and he didn't, forget that he had a stranger living in his house... Forget that his medicine college was starting next Monday and he didn't even know if he wanted to me a doctor. He did his best to keep his eyes on the road and concentrate in his (suicidal) driving, trying no to accelerate as much as he was used to. He really tried... but he didn't see the light was red. He didn't see the pretty blond man hastily crossing the street, his black clothes hidden in the dark of the night. Leon didn't see. When he realized, the man was already in the floor, covered in blood.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to end the chapter here guys... but it would get too long if I put the continuation of the scenes there, andI want to work camly on the next parts. I hope you liked! I thought this chapter was kinda boring actually, but the story will get better soon. And who is the mysterious blond Leon probably almost killed? It's obvious huh? Hahaha, next chapter will be funny, I have a lot of ideas in mind! 


End file.
